Beach trip
by Lololova
Summary: Prompt given to me by Cocyy on twitter: The gang goes to the beach by Coney Island, Rick can't come because of a book thing and Kate is sad and mopey because of it. Rick surprises her by coming later on.


_Prompt given to me by Cocyy on twitter: The gang goes to the beach by Coney Island, Rick can't come because of a book thing and Kate is sad and mopey because of it. Rick surprises her by coming later on._

* * *

She couldn't believe it. It was technically their anniversary and he'd been pulled away by his bloodsucking publisher once again. Kate Beckett was standing in front of her mirror, looking at the clothes she'd prepared for the day and hated she'd put them on now that he wouldn't see her. She didn't want to go to the beach at Coney Island anymore, it wouldn't be the same without her best frie... boyfriend there. Richard Castle. He was ruggedly handsome, had ocean blues as his eyes, and the depth in them always made her drown. His dark brown hair was thick and she couldn't deny how much she _loved_ tangling her fingers in it, loved massaging his scalp and the groan she could draw out of his mouth thanks to it.

He had been her best friend for two years before they both decided to risk it all. That was last year. On their annual trip to Coney Island and the beach there. For some reason they had all thought it to be a good idea to take a dip in the water, _it had been freezing_. And while Javi had Lanie and Kevin had Jenny, Kate and Rick had ended up huddling for warmth. She'd known for a while that she had feelings for him, had told Lanie about it only a few days earlier. Which was most likely the reason why her best friend had suggested her and Rick shared the big blanket, probably also why she'd chosen to bring along only three blankets. Kate wouldn't even be surprised if Javi was in on it all and that's why he'd dared them all to throw themselves in the water, despite them all knowing it would be cold. _She should've known_.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she couldn't help the groan slipping past her lips. Honestly, she'd been hoping they would forget her and just leave her be. _Of course they wouldn't_. Rolling her eyes at her reflection she grabbed her keys and phone before heading to the door.

"Come on, girl, time to go!" Lanie was the one standing on the other side of the door. They had probably known she wouldn't want to go.

"Lanie, I really don't feel like it today, I don't feel too good," Kate lied and faked having tired and drowsy eyes, hoping her friend would just take her excuse and leave her be. _Of course she wouldn't._

Lanie gave her a small stare before she took her hand and dragged her out of the apartment. Kate gave out a disapproving grunt when her best friend snatched her keys in order to lock the door before dragging her towards the elevator.

"Kate Beckett, you are not getting out of this, it's our annual trip. Remember when we all had the flue? We went anyway and so are you now," her best friend said firm and Kate knew exactly why _she_ 'd been the one to come and get her.

The only one being able to drag her ass out without permission was Lanie. The boys didn't dare, they knew she could kick their asses, and Jenny... well, she had too big of a heart to force anyone, who didn't want to go out, to go out. Plus she hadn't been in their gang long enough to know how to deal with a mopey Kate Beckett. The car ride over was lively, everybody talking to everybody, well, except for Kate that was. She was sitting quiet in her seat thinking about how much she wished her boyfriend hadn't had to work today. Kevin was the one driving, as usual, ever since he'd gotten his license he'd borrowed his uncle's van every time they would plan a trip with the whole gang. Before they'd been old enough to drive they'd simply taken the train to the beach.

"Oh, come on, Kate. Quit moping," Lanie brought Kate to the present by the mention of her name but she simply glared at the latina. "Rick wouldn't want you to mope."

"No, he'd let me stay at home," she grunted under her breath but put on a very obvious fake smile for her friends.

Her friend sighed as the others continued to chatter, she unbuckled her seat belt to move to the free seat beside her in order to strap in there instead. She put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer in a comfortable hug.

"Rick's most likely as mad at Gina as you are, and honestly I don't understand why she would have to call him in today when she _know_ it's the date of our beach day but... it happened. I'm sure writerboy will make it up to you tomorrow," her friend said in a low tone. She was most likely trying to keep her pep talk between the two of them in order not to break the rest of the gang's mood.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I know. I just... thought this would be different. It's the first time we're here as an actual couple and I miss him." Kate only whispered the last part. She was still embarrassed at how pathetically in love she was with the guy who had, at first, annoyed her like crazy. It was still new to her, even a year later, to have that feeling of missing someone whenever he wasn't there with her.

"I know you do, but you gotta remember you'll have us there," Lanie tried to remind her of their small crew and Kate nodded, tried to smile for real this time. She could try have fun, for them. But she already knew that she couldn't enjoy it to one hundred percent, they were on member short and there was a voice inside her that kept reminding her of that.

Once they were at the beach they found their spot with ease. It was a spot they'd found years earlier when Rick had gone on and on about how he was sure there was a treasure by the cliffs. Of course, there was no treasure but they found the spot of the beach beside the cliffs being perfect for the small rendezvous picnic they'd brought with them. They'd been there six times now and every time they'd been there alone, without any outsiders disturbing them, and that's why they kept going there. They found some of the stones they had used the previous year, along with a few new ones, and laid them out in a circle before they started building the small bonfire they would use to stay warm throughout the night. It was also what they would use to prepare the hot dogs they had with them.

Kate kept finding herself drifting off in her mind while they played the games they'd brought, couldn't stop thinking about how much Rick would've loved the fact that they was there yet another year, that they were still the same intimate family they had grown to be. She couldn't stop herself from picking up a shell she found in the sand and start thinking of how he would've loved to tell a long story about how it had gotten there. Maybe someone had dived for it in the ocean, maybe a bird had picked it up and let it go, or maybe a dog or a cat or another animal had found it washed up the shore and brought it to their spot. He would've made up some bizarre story how it was fate that had brought the beautiful shell to them. And she would've fallen in love with him for it. _Not_ because she believed in it, _no, she never had and never would believe in anything of the sort_ , but she would fall in love with the way his blues would sparkle at the story he created. She loved when he made up stories because of the passion she could sense from him. Loved the ones he whispered in her ear at night even more.

"Yo, girl? Your turn," Javi brought her mind back to the four friends around the bonfire and she looked up with confused eyes before she remembered the poker game they were playing.

"Oh, fold," she said, not even glancing at her cards before she threw them in the sand.

Lanie gave her a disapproving look but she just glared back, picked up the shell again and looked at her friends as they continued the game without her. When it was only Kevin and Javi left in the game she looked towards the sunset making the sky turn into the brightest of colors. _Rick loved the sunset_.

"I'll be back soon," Kate excused herself, felt the eyes of question by her friends but didn't care as she stood up and walked towards the shore, past the small cliffs to get some privacy.

She'd stepped out of her shoes a couple hours earlier when they'd eaten and right now she was thankful for it. Her steps didn't stop until she was standing where the ocean could lick her feet with each pulsing wave. She held the shell close to chest, letting her thumb slide across it's case as she looked out at the colors above the dark ocean. The water was cold but it had been expected, the summer was soon over and Kate was actually looking forward to the cold nights by the fire with her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her. She had _loved_ having him join her at her family's cabin over a few weeks last winter. Had especially loved the few days they had alone when her dad had to leave early for work.

Kate knew she was sulking, looking at the sunset with that shell in her hands wishing he could've been there. Wishing his bloodsucking publisher would leave him alone for once. He'd given out one book and they were already demanding more. Don't get her wrong, she loved that he finally succeeded, and she was _so damn proud_ of him. And the way his eyes had lightened up when he told her the news had made her insides flip with happiness. He'd teased her, saying now she wouldn't be his _only_ fan anymore. She'd gotten angry, jealous she assumed, and hit him in his chest. Before she'd been able to hit him again he'd laughed, pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she felt her knees weaken. Then he'd told her that _no,_ she wouldn't be his _only_ fan anymore but she would most certainly be his favorite and most important one. Her heart had melted at that. Was still melting at the memory as she cursed herself for letting a tear run down her cheek.

 _Fuck, she missed him_. It was their _anniversary,_ for god's sake! _Aaaaand, she was officially pathetic again_. She wiped the tear angrily as she sighed, decided to stare at the sunset for a few more seconds before she'd head back for her friends. Without any warning she felt arms wrap around her and if it hadn't been for the familiarity she would've kicked down the person behind her immediately. Instead she leaned back, one of her arms hugging his as his head leaned onto her shoulder.

"Kate Beckett, sneaking away from her friends to mope over her boyfriend missing their annual trip. This is something I never thought I'd live to see," Rick half-whispered in her ear.

"Shut up," she mumbled but leaned her cheek to his. "I didn't think you could make it."

He hugged her closer. "Did you really think I'd miss our anniversary completely? No, I told Gina I needed to go at seven pm because I had personal business."

Kate smiled, he'd made sure he would be able to enjoy the last hours of the night with them, with her. She bit her lip and looked down at the shell she held in the hand she didn't have hugging his.

"I found this, couldn't stop thinking about how much you'd be all over it, telling some ridiculous story about how it found its way to our spot," she told him without thinking and blushed furiously the second it was out her mouth. "Wow, I'm getting sappy."

He chuckled at that, and she felt his lips feather across her cheek, making her heart skip a beat. _He was really there_.

"Come on, let's go back to the others. They were worried about you," he said and she let go of a relieved sigh.

Turning in his arms she put her own around his neck, pulling him down to kiss his lips. She could feel his smile against her lips and it didn't take long before her own pulled up in a smile. Their kiss deepened and Kate felt his arms around her back pull her closer to his body, and she couldn't have been happier than she was in that moment. She hummed as he slowed down the kiss, his tongue slightly touching her lower lip to ask permission she immediately granted him. Their tongues danced and she could feel herself getting lightheaded of his taste. _God, she loved the way he tasted_. This time it was her who slowed the kiss down, and they ended up pecking each other's lips a few times before pulling away. Their fingers intertwined and she felt her warm cheeks get hotter as his lips touched her temple, their feet setting steps back to the spot where their friends waited.

"Heey, look at the lovebirds coming back! Thought you'd be gone for a while longer," Javi said and Kevin wrinkled his nose in irritation before he slapped the back of his friend's head. "Ow!"

"I agree," Lanie said before slapping her boyfriend's head as well.

Jenny was giggling and Kate suddenly wondered how much wine she'd drunken, the woman tended to get giggly when she'd had two glasses.

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is getting sand stuck everywhere? And literally _everywhere_?" Rick questioned and Kate gasped, slapping his arm. _Hard_.

"True," both Javi and Kevin said simultaneously, both earning similar slaps to their arms by their girlfriends.

Kate thought of pulling away from her writer but didn't get the chance to do so before he pulled her down by the fire, placing her in between his parted legs. He placed his arms around her and she sighed when she felt her whole body relax against him. They started talking about everything and nothing, and for the first time during the whole day Kate was participating without the constant pull back from her friends. This time she laughed with the rest, scolded the boys whenever they talked about something they shouldn't. She'd elbowed her boyfriend once too, to shut him up when he talked about how flexible she was. Something Lanie knew all about but she didn't need the guys to know. When the sky was dark they all slowed their talking until there were none, all just enjoying the sound of the night, the sounds of the splashing waves and the sparks of the fire. When they were all feeling a bit drowsy and tired Rick started telling one of his stories, the kind of story that always put a smile to her lips. _God, she loved him_. Sometime during their previous talk they'd taken out their blankets and pillows, had decided to sleep there. And while the others were falling asleep Kate felt her boyfriend's lips nip at her neck.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered and she shuddered at the electricity his lips transferred to her skin.

"Happy anniversary," she smiled as she turned her head, searching his lips with hers and it didn't take much effort before they kissed.

They pulled away to keep themselves from more, knew their friends wouldn't ever shut up about it if they went further. Laying down she put her back to his chest, his arms landed around her after pulling the blanket over them.

"Night, babe," Kate whispered and she felt his lips in her hair.

"Until tomorrow, love," he whispered back as his hands tugged her body closer to hers.

She fell asleep with his scent in her nose, just like that night one year ago. The night when their lives together had finally started, when they'd given into the feelings they had for each other and kissed when the others had fallen asleep. This had been their first year together, and both of them had a feeling it wouldn't be anywhere _near_ the last. They'd fought during the year, _yes_ , but they'd always come back to each other. They were too deeply in love to let go, _and they both knew it_.

 _THE END_

* * *

 _A/N: Wow, not sure I did this prompt justice but anyway, THANK YOU Cocyy for your suggestion and I hope you enjoyed it! Loved the challenge and I hope it turned out somewhat the way you wanted it too. To the rest of you, thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as well, feel free to leave a comment/review. Until next time xxxx_


End file.
